Fall of the Family
by Superboy19
Summary: Jason Todd returns to Gotham, with more experience and skill than the Prime Earth Jason Todd. Seeking revenge for letting him die and replacing him, Jason attempts to kill the Bat Family - Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **…** **Gotham**

Batgirl was perched on a building ledge, looking down at the city, watching carefully as she waited for her prey. Suddenly, she reached from the rooftop, gliding into the city and landing on a speeding truck, two thugs aiming their guns out of the back.

She landed silently on the roof of the truck, taking several batarangs from her utility belt and throwing them at two cars that were following the truck, two of the batarangs exploded, small explosions that tossed the cars, but didn't kill anyone.

"What the hell was that!?" one of the thugs peeked out of the truck to look around, but Batgirl slipped into the truck, kicking the other thug to the back of the truck then chucked the other to Red Robin who was gaining on the truck.

"Hey!" Red Robin yelled.

"What? This is my job, you're just here to clear up my mess" she smiled before knocking out the thug at the other end of the truck. The driver was inaccessible, being behind a metal fence with too little space between the wires to use any of her gadgets.

She waited for the truck to stop, when she got out there were several other thugs waiting with guns aimed at her, most of which were shotguns. "Great" she sighed.

Red Robin leaped over them, dropping several smoke pellets. "Now I'm cleaning your mess!" he laughed slightly. Tim and Barbara both took advantage of the smoke and one by one took out the thugs, disarming them first then knocking them out.

"That was easy" he remarked. But he spoke too son. From a nearby apartment building came Black mask with several heavily armed guards and the mercenary Deathstroke. "Deathstroke?!"

Black mask clicked and his men prepared to open fire. Deathstroke stepped forward then dashed at full speed toward Red Robin, kicking him in the stomach. Batgirl fought one on one with Deathstroke while Robin got back up and disarmed the thugs, getting shot in the leg in the process and cut on the arm when one tried to fight back with a knife.

He tore of a section of one of the thug's sleeves and wrapped it tightly around his leg. "Can't believe I slipped up that much." As soon as he was done dealing with the bullet wound he was suddenly hit on the back of the head and knocked out.

...

An unknown amount of time, probably a few hours later, Red Robin woke up, swinging from a chain, hanging over a vat of chemicals. Batgirl and he were both wrapped up in chains around them. "Hey… hey, Babs, are you awake?" he asked Batgirl.

"Yeah" Batgirl said weakly. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea… ugh… I can't reach my emergency button. If you can try then we can alert Batman. He can help us."

"We might not have that much time. You can feel it moving, right? We're being lowered into the vat slowly."

"Yeah. The controls over there" he nodded toward a console on a walkway that was next to the machine the chain was being fed out of. "I can't use anything from my utility belt. You?"

"No. Damn."

They both struggled against the chains, but they couldn't reach anything to free themselves and Deathstroke returned with a beer. "Hey Slade, you gonna let us down or what? This is kinda boring" Red Robin joked.

"Nice try."

"Little Deathstroke caught two bats. I'm kinda impressed" a voice none of them recognised came from behind him. Before he could turn a gunshot shattered the beer bottle.

Whoever it was attacked Deathstroke with speed, power and was incredibly agile. "Too slow old man" he taunted kicking Deathstroke against the railing of the walkway. "I thought you were supposed to be the best" he laughed again. His laugh was meant as a taunt and it worked, Deathstroke grew angrier by the second, but whoever it was finished the fight by kicking him in the face, breaking his mask.

"Who're you?" Red Robin asked the figure.

A fraction of a red helmet could be seen as the figure stepped forward and shot the controls and fired a grapple at the chains holding them. As whoever it was back into the shadow they pulled the chains toward the railing then when they were hanging over the walkway shot the chains, breaking them and letting them go.

Whoever saved them disappeared.

 **...GCPD**

The GCPD were preparing for a raid when several gunmen entered, immediately opening fire on the cops, killing over half of them in the initial attack. "Get down!" the cops yelled as they grabbed their guns and returned fire.

Gordon was also in the station, but he immediately ran to the stairwell and headed to the roof. He activated the batsignal and headed back down the stairs.

Just over a minute later help arrived, but it wasn't Batman. It was Red Hood and he immediately opened fire, using a mixture of martial arts and gunshots killing a portion of the attackers and knocked out the rest.

"Your welcome" he stated smugly.

"Put your hands behind your head!" Gordon yelled.

"Seriously. I rescue all of you and this is how you thank me? Sorry, but nope" he tapped a button on his wrist and smoke enveloped the room.

The cops searched the smoke but found nothing.

While they were searching for the mysterious Red Hood he was in the Captain's office accessing the computer, downloading the entire database.

He left just before Batman arrived.

 **…** **Wayne Manor**

Most of the Bat family was in Gotham solving their own cases, but Tim was back at the manor getting himself patched up by Alfred. "Thanks Alfred" he smiled warmly at the butler. Alfred left the room with a metal tray, on which was the bloody equipment he used to remove the bullet from Tim's leg and stich up his arm.

"Man, I need to train more" he complained looking at the one bloody cloth Alfred left behind.

"Yeah. No kidding. You're supposed to be my replacement" Tim turned, his eyes widened as he spotted Red Hood standing several metres from him.

*BLAM*

When Alfred returned to the room, holding a cup of tea he was horrified to see Tim lying lifeless on the ground.

…

Two days later the family was gathered together, attending Tim's funeral. Unaware that Jason Todd was watching from a nearby hill leaning on his bike, Talia Al Ghul beside him. "Your revenge has finally begun" she noted.

He smiled "Yeah. Next step is taking out that proto-robin. Duke Thomas."

"If you need any help, you know where to find me" she kissed him on the cheek and drove away on her bike, waving as she pulled away.

The crowd dispersed, but the Bat family remained. "We need to find who did this" Harper Row noted. Duke Thomas grunted in agreement, the others paused but one after the other they agreed.

…

Duke was sitting on the roof of a building in Gotham with Bluebird and Spoiler. "I can't believe he was killed. I thought the Robins were all… well, it's stupid but I thought they were immortal. Unbeatable you know."

"I get it. I didn't think he'd die either." Spoiler sighed as they looked out at the city. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I didn't really know Tim, but still. We have to catch whoever did this."

"Definitely" Harper added.

"Well that's good of you. I mean he wasn't really a Robin" they turned and saw Red Hood, fully exposed in the moonlight. "He wasn't nearly good enough for that. But he was at least like you three. Harper Row, Stephanie Brown and Duke Thomas. The Bat-interns."

Duke clenched his fist and went to move but Red Hood raised his gun. "Tsk. I wouldn't do that. After all. I'm better than you could ever be." He taunted, expecting Duke to charge at him. Which he did.

Duke tried to tackle him, but with no effort Red Hood dodged and kicked him into the window in one swift action. He then blocked both attacks coming from the girls. Kicking Bluebird off the roof and tying Spoiler to a Gargoyle that overlooked the city. "Now I have some questions for you. But I have to take care of the pseudo Robin first."

"Wait! Get back here!" Spoiler protested.

Red Hood dropped into the building. Using the grapple to break his fall, then swung to the wall, just as Duke was getting to his feet. Having hit some scaffolding and the floor at full force, unable to grab his grapple as he collided with the scaffold.

"Who… who're… you?" he struggled. Several of his ribs broken and one arm twisted and one foot twisted at the ankle.

"Out of your league!"

*BLAM*

With that one-shot Duke Thomas was dead. An alert went off in the cave and both the girls, one clinging to the side of the building, the other still tied to the Gargoyle heard the gunshot.

"No" Bluebird got back to the top of the building. "He couldn't have, right?"

But her fears were realised when Red Hood emerged, a small blood spatter on his sleeve that he wiped away. "That was easier than even I expected. Her information about the kid was a little off."

"You bastard!" Bluebird fired a taser gun at him, but he dodged and shot her in the leg.

"Great. Now I get to kill two of you in one day."

*BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM*

Harper's bullet riddled body fell of the roof and he sighed. "That was also too easy. I hope that Dick and the brat put up a better fight."

Spoiler looked worried. She was worried. She had never seen two members of the Bat family overpowered so easily. "Who're you?"

"Don't worry. I still need you so I won't kill you. And you'll find out about who I am later. When Brucie figures it out."

He then disappeared into the night. Cutting her loose by throwing a shuriken which cut the cable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **…** **Gotham**

Nightwing and Robin had been paired up, Spoiler and Batwoman, Black Bat and Batgirl. They were all placed into pairs, after two more deaths in the family they were being even more cautious. Always remaining together so that they were harder to beat. They were also given buttons that were attached to the utility belt so if they were attacked by Red Hood the others could rush and back them up.

Barbara and Cassandra Cain were walking, in civilian clothes, to a bar that Barbara had found a few weeks ago. There had been Red Hood activity in the area and the bar was in so they were going to see if they could find any leads.

They sat in the corner at table. They were going unnoticed. That was until a large man sat at their table, with a creepy smile, putting his arm around Barbara. "Come on pretty girl. How bout we slide into the bathroom and have us some fun."

Barbara could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was strong, and she could expose herself by fighting back, something she knew would alert Red Hood if he were nearby, especially considering he seemed to know who all of them were.

"No" she said bluntly, pushing against the man.

"No, no, no baby. You come with me" he pulled on her arm, but he was stopped when something hit him in the back. Followed by a quick strike to his neck. The massive body hit the ground and a handsome black-haired man wearing a black leather jacket.

"Man, I swear. It's at least one every night" he sighed, prodding the fat man with his foot.

"Thanks" Barbara was taken aback by how attractive this man was. "Who're you?"

"Jason. Nice to meet you" he held out his hang and they both shook. "What's your name?"

"Barbara. I've never seen you before, have I? You seem weirdly familiar."

"No. If I'd met someone as beautiful as you before, trust me I'd remember you." They were still holding hands, but neither seemed to notice, or care. But Cassandra raised her eyebrow as she watched.

He sat with them and they talked for a while. He made her forget everything that was happening, at least for a while.

At some point Cassandra had left. Leaving the two alone. And at the end of the night, after he took her home, they kissed. Passionately outside the door to her apartment. She fumbled with the door as they continued to kiss and she opened the door.

Luckily, her father wasn't there. He was probably at the station, but she didn't think about it for too long.

She pushed him onto the sofa, not being able to hold herself back. He put his hands on her waist, but moved them to her ass as she straddled him. He unhooked her bra and removed it from under her shirt, she gave no resistance.

He then removed her shirt and kissed her on the neck, she moaned gently in response.

She removed his shirt, then took off his trousers and she did the same.

…

The next morning. Barbara woke up, Jason sleeping beside her. For a minute she was lost in thought, not sure what to make of the night before. "Cassandra!" she suddenly got up, startled. She had completely forgotten about her partner. What if something had happened? What if she was dead?

She quickly dressed, making sure to be as quite as possible as not to wake Jason. But he was already awake, he had been for a while, but he acted like he just woke up. "Morning… you in a rush?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry. There's something I have to do."

"Alright" he got dressed. Surprisingly he was finished before Barbara despite her already being mostly dressed. "I'll call you."

"Yeah" she leaned in and they kissed.

She suited up and went out on patrol.

Over the next few weeks the family kept to its pairs, not one of them was killed in that time. But they didn't find any leads as to who had targeted them either. Barbara had been on several dates with Jason, although she kept their relationship, whatever it was, a secret from the others. Although she suspected that Batman probably knew. He always knew.

 **…** **Wayne Manor**

Nightwing was training with Robin, Batwoman and Spoiler watching them. Nightwing dodged several quick punches, then hit Robin in the shin knocking him off his feet.

"Stop focusing on aiming for lethal areas like my head. Hitting less vital areas can be just as effective in a fight." He held out his hand, but Damian ignored it. "Fine. But think about what I said."

Batman, Batgirl and Cassandra weren't there, they were following a possible lead that Ras Al Ghul had given them the day before.

Jason was crouched, near the exit of the Batcave. His helmet was at his feet and he was watching a tablet that was displaying the cameras, shuffling between them so that he could see everything. "The big bad bats away. Time to let the kids play."

A warning alert came up on the monitors as a sensor was triggered at the edge of the Wayne estate.

Nightwing and Robin went to the area the sensor was tripped. But this was all planned. When they left Red Hood slipped through the open door.

"Do you think it's that Red Hood guy?" Spoiler asked as they watched Nightwing and Robin move on the monitor.

"I doubt it. He's probably long gone. Scared he'll have to deal with the rest of us probably."

"It didn't seem like that when I met him though. It was like he was trying to pick a fight. He wanted our attention."

"I bet you he didn't" Batwoman placed her hand on Spoiler's shoulder.

"You'd lose that bet" Red Hood fired off one shot.

*BLAM*

It hit Batwoman in the leg before she could move. "It's weird how we keep meeting like this."

"How did you get in here?"

"Well Stephanie. Or should I call you Steph? Nah, I'll stick with Stephanie. I used to live here. My name is Jason Todd. I was the second Robin." With his guns aimed at them, they knew he wouldn't miss, they just hoped Nightwing and Robin would get back.

"Batman will catch you!"

"And how's he going to do that when I gave him his lead." He noticed their shocked expression. "His precious Talia fed Ras the lead and he gave it to Brucie. They won't be back for at least a day, and if they get back earlier Talia will slow them down long enough for me to finish up here."

"Talia?" Spoiler didn't recognise the name.

"She wouldn't side with you" Batwoman argued. But he didn't react and just stared at her. She knew that he wasn't lying. "Are you going to kill us or what?"

He raced forward but Spoiler and Batwoman kicked him, knocking him back. Batwoman fought him while Spoiler contacted Nightwing and Robin. "We'll get back as quickly as possible."

Red Hood shot Batwoman in the stomach so he could flip backward. "Dirty trick. I know, but still if Dick is coming I need to end you quickly" he raised the gun and fired again.

Spoiler looked horrified. She froze in place. She'd seen this opponent take out Batwoman and Bluebird and Duke. Whoever this was they were out of her league.

"What do you want?" she asked, holding back tears. "Why are you doing this?"

"You see" he removed his helmet "I was once a member of this family. I was Robin. But I was murdered. Batman left me to die. I was going to let that go, but when I was brought back I found out that the clown who slaughtered me is still alive." He was angry. She knew that. His hand was gripping his gun more tightly as he lifted it and aimed at her.

"Please… don't" she begged, faintly. He didn't hear her and he pulled the trigger. Killing her too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **…** **Bludhaven**

Nightwing was chasing Red Hood through an alley. He was furious. Over the past few weeks half of his family had been killed and Red Hood was responsible.

"Get back here!" he yelled furiously, launching several Batarangs at him. But he easily swatted them away.

*BLAMBLAMBLAM*

He fired three shots that gave him a chance to slip away.

Nightwing followed. "Why did you betray us?!" He acted like he knew who Red Hood was, but it wasn't an act and they both knew it. "Jason!"

Nightwing tackled Red Hood off a building and they both plummeted into the street, horrifying the pedestrians.

They traded blow after blow after blow. Each time they seemed to get stronger, both hated the other, but it was Nightwing who came out on top. Red Hood was already tired from fighting street gang after street gang, but Nightwing was fresh from the manor and well rested.

"Tell me why?" Nightwing pressed his Escrima against Jason's throat.

Jason's helmet was cracked, one of his eyes visible through the missing area of his helmet. Nightwing was bleeding and he guessed that Jason was just as hurt as he was, but he wasn't letting go.

…

Black Bat and Robin where on their way. They were both on bikes, racing to the beacon that Nightwing had triggered. When they got there, they saw Nightwing interrogating Red Hood, but they also saw a knife pierce Dick's back.

It didn't kill him, but it did give time for Talia to drag Jason from the sidewalk. Both of them stood before Damian and Black Bat.

Talia and Jason were better than both of them, beating them both with expert teamwork. "Your helmet is broken"

"I can see that" Jason said, slightly annoyed.

"Come on. Let's go. We need to formulate a plan."

 **...Hotel, safehouse**

Talia was getting out of the shower, having already dried off she was only wearing her underwear, Jason had already showered and was sitting on the edge of a bed. "Nice shower?" he asked.

"Yeah. Stop worrying. You lost one fight but you'll get him eventually." She reassured him, sitting behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Forget about them. At least for tonight."

She kissed him gently on the cheek. He turned and kissed her passionately. He pushed her back on the bed so that he was on top of her, they continued to kiss, he slid his hand up her back and undid her bra.

She removed his shirt and tossed the bra aside, closing one of his hands around her breast and massaging it erotically to which she moaned gently in response.

They continued to kiss, he slid off his boxers and thrusted deeply into her making her moan and he continued to thrust rhythmically, she continued to moan. He kissed her neck and she kissed his.

"Ja-son" she struggled as she reached her climax, but he didn't stop. He continued to thrust rhythmically until her climaxed as well.

…

The next morning, he woke up with Talia lying on his chest, breathing softly. He couldn't help but smile when he watched her sleep. But then she woke up and caught him staring which made her smile. "Watching me sleep huh? That isn't polite."

"You're cute when you sleep." He blushed slightly. She smiled. Sometimes with how brutal he could be she forgot that he was still young and naïve. But before she found herself lost in his blue eyes she sat up, stretching.

"What's your plan?" she asked him.

"You think I had time to think that through? I mean I'm good but not that good" he smiled slightly. She did too. They stared at each other for a moment but both broke off before they lost focus, he coughed awkwardly, and she moved to a drawer which had her clothes in.

"You're going to need a plan. And I'm helping this time" she stated concretely.

He sighed. "Fine, I won't argue, but we also need a plan. We should start by taking out the newbies and leave the tougher targets for last."

"You're suggesting we go for Damian first?"

"Not him. Black Bat first. She's not exactly a team player, and she's paired with Batgirl which makes her and easier target than going for Robin and Nightwing."

"Alright. Are you sure you can kill her though?"

"Yeah. No problem. She's one of them after all."

 **...Gotham**

Black Bat and Batgirl were on a roof, watching over the city while watching out for Red Hood and Talia, who had been reported as working with him.

*BLAMBLAM*

Two shots. One missed, the other hit Black Bat in the leg. But it didn't take her down. Talia dropped onto the roof and began fighting the two of them. Red Hood didn't follow, instead he remained on the building ledge, but he pulled a larger gun from beside him and took aim.

He fired and hit Black Bat again. He fired whenever he saw an opening that gave him an opportunity to hit one of them.

He had Talia were well coordinated and it showed, within a minute Black Bat was dying and Talia had restrained Batgirl. But they could hear the Batmobile closing in. "Move Talia. I'll kill her now" Jason jumped down and aimed at Barbara.

She waited until the last possible second before stopping him. Talia grabbed the gun and span him, pulling him close she kissed him. When they parted she smiled softly. "No. I have another way to remove her. You don't have to kill her. We can make her join us."

Holstering his weapon, he and Talia left. Black Bat bleeding at the buildings ledge. Talia stabbed her as they passed. Jason carrying the unconscious Batgirl.

…

"Damian is next then. But I'll deal with the kid alone. Do whatever you want with her" Jason waved and grappled from the building they stopped on. Batman and Nightwing were on their trail, but they were several minutes behind.

Talia sighed, but she knew killing her son was the only way to complete Jason's ambition, and that was more important, so he could finally move on with her.

 **…** **Batcave**

Damian was waiting for Jason, his mask removed, sitting at the main computer in the cave. "I figured that you'd come here eventually. They tried to keep quiet about you to begin with, pretend that there was no way a Robin could be doing all this. I knew though. Only someone with my father's training could pull this all off, too bad you've lost."

"And how'd you figure that? I've killed half of you, and soon you'll join them."

"I trained with both my father and grandfather. You're beneath me" he said proudly.

"Oh yeah. No kidding. I've trained with Ras too, and I got special training from your mom. Not to mention the extra years I had training with Bruce in comparison to you. I also toured the world with Talia, training in everything you could think of just so I could do this." He aimed and fired.

Damian dodged and threw several Batarangs. Jason blocked them, but didn't move from the spot. Then with two Batarangs sticking out of his gauntlet he fired again, then removed them and threw them in front of Damian to force him to dodge.

*BLAM*

He missed again.

He moved gracefully, leaping toward Damian and starting to fight him. Damian was good, landing in some hits, but Jason was better. He grabbed the kid and slammed him into a console, shocking him then putting a bullet in his leg.

Damian whined at the pain, but he didn't give up. He slammed his foot into Jason's knee and knocked him back.

Sliding forward he elbowed Jason in the stomach then jumped and span, kicking him in the face.

Jason was shocked that Damian could still move so fast, and with the beating Damian dished out while he was distracted Jason's head was spinning.

Damian stabbed him with a Batarang and kicked him again, but this time his kick was caught and Jason threw him against the wall and repeatedly began striking him in the face.

But he took too long. Batman and Nightwing emerged. Jason fired into Damian's chest and kicked Bruce before he could hit him.

Nightwing however managed to hit him in the chest with his Escrima and then grabbed him, putting him in a headlock and wrapping his legs around his stomach so that Jason couldn't escape.

They hit him with gas and knocked him out.

…

Jason woke up in the back of an armoured truck with his gear removed. There was a metal case with his gear in it, or at least that's what he thought was in it, he was probably right. There were four cops in the back with him, each with guns aimed at him. His hands and legs were both chained and he could barely move.

"Do you seriously think that this'll hold me?" Jason snarled.

"The Bat beat you. Like he does with everyone. You're just another criminal."

"Just another criminal huh. I killed half of the bats by myself. Batwoman, Robin, Red Robin, Bluebird, Spoiler that kid with the yellow suit, Black Bat and Batgirl… actually she's not dead, but she's mine now" he threatened, grinning cruelly.

The officers gulped. They could tell he wasn't lying.

 **...Arkham**

He was thrown into a cell. He was next to the Joker and Harley, in between the crazed couple. "Great, it's you" he sighed, realising who he was next to, from the light chuckling.

"One of Batsie's kids is back to play. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*BANG*

His fisted echoed as it hit the metal wall. "Shut up clown!" he demanded, but the Joker continued to laugh. "You're on my list too. Laugh while you can."

He collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep, after some effort of ignoring the laughter.

 **...Undisclosed Location**

"WRAAAAH!" Talia tossed an assassin across the room, then flipped a table. Tears were rolling down her face as she raged. She had just heard that Jason had been captured. She had accepted that Damian had died but it was harder to accept that Jason was apart from her.

"Ugh" the assassin groaned. She stabbed him and as she watched his body fall sighed heavily.

"We need to get him back. Find a way into that prison. And prepare a distraction for Batman." She left the room angry, wiping away her tears.

Ras was in the other room waiting for her. "I'm disappointed in you, daughter" he said plainly.

"Why? You wanted me to love him and now I do. I tried not to but it didn't work, after two years with him I accepted him as my beloved and my betrothed. I will not let them take him away from me."

"Jason will find his own way out or he doesn't deserve you" he left without saying another word, but she knew she couldn't disobey, so she called her assassins off.

 **…** **Arkham**

Jason was throwing a ball against a metal plate in the wall that adjoined his cell to Harley's. She was looking through the grate in the wall with a massive smile. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Same thing as five seconds ago" he said plainly.

She repeated her question over and over, until her couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and kicked the grate, knocking it out of the wall.

He couldn't fit through it but he could pull her through. She was smaller and more flexible. He pushed her against the wall and hid her as the guard came to check each of the cells.

By coincidence he had kicked the grate as Croc was being moved back into his cell so the sound was covered up by the monster. "Heh" she giggled when he pressed her harder against the wall.

"Shut up" he threatened.

He had no idea why. Maybe he was just wound up too much but he kissed her, unlike when he kisses Talia his kiss with Harley was rough and forceful. The guards weren't paying much attention and he kept her silent with a kiss.

She bit his lip. It bled but he ignored it and opened her prison shirt and slipped off her orange trousers. Just like this kiss he thrust into her deeply and roughly. She moaned but he bit her lip and deepened the kiss further. He grabbed her butt with one hand and with the other he supported her back.

He had lifted her off the ground and she was pressed against the ground. She seemed delighted, consumed by whatever drove her lust.

"AH… ah, ah, ah, ah… Yahtzee!" she yelled as she climaxed. He climaxed a second later, not bothering to pull out, finishing inside her and dropping her onto the sorry excuse for a bed he had.

…

The guards didn't discover what they did. She happily slid back through the grate and pushed the grate back into place so it looked like nothing hand changed.

It was rumoured that Harley and the Joker had fallen out, apparently, he tried to kill her too many times and she actually split from him. It was messed up but it might work in Jason's favour, it didn't occur to him the first time, but if he could get her to go nuts for him he could use her to escape.

He couldn't get out if it was just him, Bruce and Dick would be keeping a close eye on him, and he doubted that Ras would let Talia get involved so he had to get out on his own. Harley was crazy, but she could fight too and that would be handy if they were going to escape.

For the next few days he played the part of the good, slightly insane prisoner.

He and Harley grew closer and he felt as though he could control her, at least partially. "When are we gonna bust outta this dump" she rocked impatiently.

"Tonight" he whispered.

She smiled and started to laugh manically, which he ignored.

…

The guards were changing shifts when Jason slipped out of his cell, typing in the code, he opened Harley's cell too, closing the doors behind them both.

Jason was quick, elegant but Harley fought brutally. She beat a guard's head onto the wall and he had to hold her back before she bit off his ear.

"What's wrong little Bats-" he cut her off by kissing her roughly.

"Shut up and do as I say" he pulled her along by her hand. She blushed slightly and followed, skipping slightly.

They knocked out guard after guard on their way to the upper levels, where they found a storage room. Red Hood's stuff wasn't there but Harley's was and she changed quickly, emerging with a gun and massive mallet. Red Hood opened the container that belonged to Deadshot, something they confiscated when they briefly caught him. He now had guns.

The rest was easy for the duo. They broke out. But waiting for them was Batman, with Nightwing by his side. The last fighting members of the family. "Hehehe" Harley giggled before cartwheeling toward Nightwing, kicking him. "Let's let them have some alone time" she fought erratically and he still hadn't healed from when Talia stabbed him.

"Why do all this? Why Jason?" Batman asked.

"You left me… you left me with the clone. You left me to do. Even when I was gone, coming back would've been easy, but you replaced me in no time, you didn't even get revenge for me. What kind of a father are you?!" he was enraged, Batman could tell. Harley was intrigued by what he was saying and Nightwing cuffed her in the window that she was distracted.

*KRAK*

Jason span, kicking Nightwing in the head and knocking him over. Batman moved to intervene but Talia arrived. "We need to talk about her love" she stated, grinning slightly, already knowing what he had done to get Harley onside.

Jason and Dick fought, evenly matched, or at least it seemed that way despite the injuries they had endured. But the fight ended. Several quick strikes to the gut followed by three.

*BLAMBLAMBLAM*

Each one penetrating Nightwing's armour, he was dead and only Batman remained. Batman's anger took hold, he easily beat Talia and beat Red Hood like a drum, punching and kicking erratically, and yet it seemed calculated.

"You… you'll fight… this hard for… *cough* him" Jason stated through the blood. "He was always… your favourite."

*BONK*

Harley came to Jason's rescue, hitting Batman into a wall, while laughing, she helped Jason to his feet and Talia followed as they left. They had killed one more member of the Bat family and gained a member of their own in Harley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **…** **Wayne manor**

Bruce knew that Jason would be coming for him next, so he lay out a plan to stop the killer. Alfred was in the main house, he had locked everything and barricaded the doors, he was armed with an assault rifle and was watching the main entrance, while keeping his back to the study with the entrance to the cave in it. Bruce was in the cave, monitoring every camera for any sign of an impending attacking.

Jason, Talia and Harley were nearby, outside the confines of the Wayne manor. They had several assassins with them.

Talia pointed and the assassins moved. They ran across the estate and to the door. Cautiously the entered, immediately being attacked by Alfred.

The rounds he fired were rubber and not powerful enough to kill, but they did hurt and forced some of the assassins to halt their advance, but some still ran forward.

The first to reach him slashed with his blade, but Alfred dodged, narrowly.

Batman then emerged from the space of the clock. He fought the assassins off, Alfred firing at some of the assassins.

"Alfred, get to the cave" Batman ordered as he tied the assassins up.

*BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM*

Batman reacted quickly, rolling behind a fallen cabinet. Red Hood was standing several metres away, but Batman knew every inch of the house and threw three Batarangs which knocked the guns from his hands.

Harley ran past with her mallet, smashing a few things on the way past, she ran into the cave.

"Let me help you" Talia offered.

"No. Go help her. Bruce is mine" Red Hood ordered her and she complied hesitantly.

Batman kicked him into the wall, then grabbed his arm and tossed him into the opposite wall with enough force to make the paintings fall off and break through it. "I'm taking you in, Jason" he moved to grab him, but Jason kicked him in the shin, then pulled him to the ground and wrapped his legs around his neck and squeezed to choke him.

Batman struggled to lift him. "I'm going to kill you. And when I have I'll become the new symbol for this city. I'll do what you never could."

Batman slammed him on the ground, then lifted, then slammed, then lifted and slammed again.

Red Hood let go. But he didn't give up. The two began to slug it out, both dealing out hits that caused grunts of pain and bones to be broken, as well as wrecking things in the house.

…

Talia and Harley were in the cave. Harley smashing everything she could with her mallet, while Talia approached Alfred slowly. He was out of ammo, and he knew that he couldn't beat her in hand too hand, his only way to win was to buy enough time for Bruce to beat Jason or risk it all and use the Hellbat suit.

He ran to the case that the suit was being held in and took a glove out from inside it, slipping it on he turned lifted a small console and threw it at Talia.

Grabbing the case, he hastily put on the Hellbat suit, confused as to what it was he was putting on Talia hesitated until it was too late to stop him. "No!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Alfred knocked her into the wall with a single hit, following through with a punch that shattered a massive portion of it.

"Yahtzee!" Harley yelled, cartwheeling to him and slamming her mallet against the hard suit, but it had no effect.

He swatted her aside like nothing, but before he could finish the fight he started to cough up blood from the toll the suit was taking on him. Harley didn't notice, but Talia did. She sprant toward the exit, not the one that led to the house, but instead she headed for the exit that Batman used when leaving by Batmobile.

Alfred noticed and followed, but she evaded his hits, despite her weakened state from the earlier attack she could still dodge just quick enough.

…

Jason and Batman could hear the echoes from the devastating blows of the Hellbat suit. "What is that?" Jason asked.

"No. Alfred, please say you didn't" he ran to the clock, but Jason grappled for his ankle and pulled him to the ground. "Jason!" he yelled in frustration.

"No. We're not done."

"Jason. It's Alfred."

"So, what? He was next on my list" he said bitterly, and his response even surprised Batman. He couldn't believe this was Jason, but that was it. He wasn't the Jason he knew.

Batman threw himself at Jason, his eyes filled with rage. He grabbed the helmet and pulled on it, but it didn't come off straight away and Jason kicked him off while he struggled.

Both grew tired as they continued to fight, but Jason grabbed one of his guns mid fight and when they separated pulled it from his belt and fired two shots which hit him in the chest.

Batman expected them to deflect off his armour, but the rounds were high powered, clearly modified for his armour.

"This is sad. You're done." He kicked him in the chin and tossed him into a table.

*BLAM*

With that he was dead.

…

Jason crept into the cave and manoeuvred to the main computer where he saw what was happening outside, Alfred was fighting Talia next to the exit.

"Damn. That thing makes him as strong as Superman. How do I beat it?" he searched the files but he couldn't encrypt much. He did find specs for a new suit that Lucius was building for Bruce, it was supposed to be completed soon, but he guessed that with everything that was going on Bruce hadn't found the time to get it.

"If I get that I might be able to fight harder, but it still won't hold up to more than a few hits."

Then he noticed the blood seeping through the head plates. "He's killing himself? But how?" he wondered, but he ran to the exit while pondering why he was bleeding.

"Talia!" he yelled as he slid from the exit and open fired on the suit. Nothing worked.

"Jason! The suit feeds off of him. He won't be able to keep going much longer" she jumped backward, flipping as she did, to avoid another attack.

Alfred was weak. Almost dead, he had almost no strength left, but he triggered the suit so that it would overload.

Jason dove toward Talia, tackling her away from another attack. She smiled at him in thanks.

Harley emerged and hit the suit with her mallet. Then repeated the action over and over, to no affect.

Then a red energy poured from the suit, like a wild fire it expanded, Jason leapt backward with his hand tightly gripping Harley's. Talia was several metres in front of them and he couldn't reach her. The explosion was massive, destroying a massive area. Jason was protected by his suit, which had been severely upgraded. However, both Harley and Talia had been scorched by the blast.

He cursed and picked them both up. There was no one to help, but he got them both to their bikes, he put them on the back of his and drove off. Into the city he went as fast as he could.

…

There was a plane on an airfield near the city. He took them both to the airfield and asked Ras to heal them both. Which Ras agreed to. But Jason remained behind. "I have somethings I need to get first, before I can come back."

Ras nodded and the plane took off, but there was another plan that remained so that he could get back, two assassins were waiting for him.

He went back into the city where he entered the Wayne Enterprises building. Lucius was there clearing out everything that had to do with Batman in the secret lab, but Jason already knew where it was.

"Bit late, isn't it? I mean you should be at home."

"Red Hood. You're looking a bit worse for wear" Lucius tried to hide the things near him but Jason pushed him aside.

He studied the blueprints. They were the schematics for a new range of suits that he was preparing to build. He noticed the pieces of the armour that Lucius had already built in one corner of the lab, although it was hard to tell which piece belonged to which suit. "These could be useful."

"No. You can't-" Lucius protested, but Jason grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"When I saw the schematics for the new Batsuit I figured you'd be getting ready for the next suit, but I didn't expect all this."

"Why… do you even need… all this?"

"I killed the bats, but I still need to purge Gotham and take down Ras. My suit is broken. Obviously so I'll build another, a better one."

"Someone will stop you."

"Not likely. When Gotham is free of crime they'll realise that my way was the best way and then I won't have to worry about the other, annoying heroes."

 **…** **Nanda Parbat**

Ras placed Talia into the waters of the Lazarus pit, followed by Harley. They both healed within minutes and woke up in shock. "Where is he?" Talia asked when she recovered.

"He stayed behind to get something. I trusted that it was important."

"Must be" Harley declared gleefully.

"Very well. We'll wait for his arrival and your marriage can begin." Ras folded his arms and left the room. Talia went to her room and brought Harley with her.

Talia carefully checked if anyone was nearby and pushed her bed covers against the edge of the door to block the sound, she then moved Harley to the bed. "How much do you care for Jason?" she asked, her tone serious, but her volume low.

Harley just smiled, laughed, and spread her arms as wide as she could, then tried to stretch further.

Talia smiled and then nodded in acknowledgement. "Then I can trust that you'll help us to get rid of my father?"

"Uhuh" she nodded wildly.

 **I don't plan on doing the next story very soon, but I will do it at some point. Right now I have a lot of school work and my YouTube channel so I want to try and tie up my stories that I have going, at least the shorter ones and only right quicker stories like this one for a while.**


End file.
